


成仨

by Zuth



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuth/pseuds/Zuth
Summary: 香港黑帮设定





	成仨

1.  
青帮的历史算来算去有两百来个年头了，传到朴振英大佬这一代时，早就已经转型融入了现代社会。老派的黑帮逐渐消亡，街头上的抢劫打杀变成了各派大佬都看不上的赚钱方式。各种黑社会摇身一变，穿上西装打上领带，变成了政客、商人和精英。

青帮名下有好几家迪厅酒店，赌场生意也做得风生水起，独独是不沾那白面活。别家的大佬千方百计想要拉朴振英下水，都被大佬拒绝了。他当然知道那些上百万的生意油水有多足，但一沾上白面就很难洗白。自家的白纸扇(1)虽然脑袋灵光，但太年轻，没经验。O记(2)要是查下来，账面总归是能看出些不干净的东西。

所以青帮打定主意“坐吃山空”，当然吃是不可能吃空的，每天那些大腹秃头的生意人总会消费上大笔数字，再加上几条街的保护费，喂饱整个帮派是绰绰有余。

其乐融融。

这词用来形容一个黑帮可能有些怪异，但这的确就是青帮的现状。

朴大佬早些年收留了俩兄弟。那时他刚当上坐馆(3)，帮里很多辈分大的长老都不满意这个毛头小子，一心给他惹麻烦。一会在这个歌舞厅里砸个场子，一会又到那个赌场里去call队警官，每天是打斗不断，整一个谍战警匪片。总之，王嘉尔和阿斑哥俩就是在那种鸡飞狗跳的日子里野草一样地长起来的，他们跟着大佬风里来血里去，倒也是没缺胳膊少腿，反倒练就了一身腿脚功夫和精明狡诈。

姓王的哥哥如今当上了红棍(4)，跟当年的朴振英一样，他也同样年轻、气盛，但却没有了那些长老的反对。半只脚踏进棺材里的糟老头子们早就没了气力与他斗了，只能背地里啐啐嘴，当面一副板板正正的服气样。他的弟弟斑斑，就是上面那个头脑灵光的白纸扇，身上没二两肉，只会些绣花拳脚，还是为了在小歌女们面前耍帅学的。但好在他是个读书的料，在黑社会大佬的抚养资助下，还念了个金融硕士，现在青帮上下都爱找他投资理财，每天要进那狗窝样的办公室，还得叫声“小斑总”。

俩兄弟自然是最敬重大佬的，这位比他们大上没多少的龙头也宠他们宠得紧。要不是现在香港还有另外两大头和青帮对着干，朴大佬是说什么也要让王嘉尔当上双花(5)的。

香港各帮派都与几个领事的探长交好，若是和阿sir们过不去，那是没有好果子吃的。不知道多少辈大佬们打下的人情基础，给王嘉尔哥俩发扬朴大佬爱捡人的光荣传统提供了不少好处。这不，两年多前的某次探访，金有谦就给他们从O记手里捡着了。斑斑硬是用两条街半年的保护费，换来了一个正当防卫拘留三天的结果。彼时金有谦鼻青脸肿，额角呼啦啦地冒着血，殷红的视野里那两位腰杆笔直的靓仔就像天神，把他从绝望和恐惧中拎回了现实。

从此金有谦就跟着王嘉尔混了。他当了他手下的大手，得到他的亲自教导。人人都说王嘉尔是把他当成下一任红棍来培养的，但金有谦并无所谓，他在青帮里体会到了前十几年从未感受到的温情与快乐，也跟着朴大佬见识了不少惊险、刺激、血腥、暴力的大场面，但基本上都被王哥护在后头，轮不到他冲锋陷阵。久而久之，这个毛头小子发现对王嘉尔生出了一种自己也不明不白的感情，他眼中，王嘉尔是大杀四方的暴虐凶徒，也是个心地善良腿长屁股翘的阿哥。各花入各眼，反正，他王大哥这多食人花，就入了他的眼了。

再说王嘉尔，芳龄二十五，芳心暗许谁人还未得知，但表面上总是一心扑事业，无心谈恋爱。金有谦在他眼中只是乳臭未干的臭小子，这等危险的情愫，王大佬只当是狗屁，越早扼杀在萌芽里，越好。

不过说是扼杀，王嘉尔也没准备搞什么恨你怕你、躲躲藏藏、江湖不见的玩意儿——通常你躲得越勤快，越说明你在意。王大佬认为自己对于这样一个小破孩的暗慕之情，是一点都不在意。所以他该干嘛还是干嘛，只不过心里留存了点心思，想给这小子开个荤。他认定这胆大包天的混小子是没什么社交，没躺过温柔乡，好不容易有个大佬宠宠他，就一时错把兄弟情义当成了心动。

这不，混小子金有谦的二十岁生辰就在今天。王大佬吩咐小弟好模好样地给人拾掇了一番，带着一大帮兄弟就去了手下最大最豪华的夜总会，说是给他庆生，实则要给他破处。

所以当金有谦看见王嘉尔把小弟们都踹出包间，又招了一群靓妹靓仔进来时，被灌了好两杯高度高度洋酒的脑子里只剩下一句话在回响：

王大佬成日呃(6)我！

2.  
“生人唔生胆(7)！赶紧选一个！”

王大佬搂着个靓仔冲金有谦直嚷嚷。他叫阿姆挑了最靓床技最好的小妹小仔过来，不愁金有谦选不中一个。

“杰森哥，我不想要……”  
“扑街仔！给你破处你还不要啊，你知道这些人一晚上多少钱吗？”  
“我都看不上……”扑街仔瞪着大眼睛瞅着王嘉尔，撇着嘴委委屈屈地抱怨。  
“顶你个肺！”王大佬怎么看不出是金有谦摆明了要拒绝，他打定主意要让这小子好好享受这份特殊的成年礼，断了对自己不该有的念头。

“滚滚滚，看着就烦。”他先是清空了包厢，然后把自己手里这个靓仔往金有谦跟前一推。  
“阿段，你来帮我小弟。”

金有谦抬起头，看见跟前站着个和自家大佬差不多高的男人。他有些瘦，但身材很好，皮肤也很白，显得嘴唇红艳艳的。他认出这是王嘉尔经常点的那个靓仔，不记着全名，光听着王嘉尔阿段阿段地喊了。

那人没什么意外的神情，仿佛被指使着跟一个陌生人上床并不算什么。想来也是，他本就干着靠身体赚钱的活计。青帮从来不强迫人出卖身体，年轻的小伙小妹们都是自愿从事这行业的，毕竟这一晚上能赚上不少钱。但那个姓段的男人看上去并不像其他人，金有谦觉得金钱对他来说好像不算重要，他眼底好像有什么哀哀切切的东西，藏得极深，但仍是被金有谦发现了。

他突然明白了什么，歪歪头看见对面沙发了陷着的那个正在抽烟的男人皱着眉，觉得那炮仗颈(8)的王大佬真是衰到贴地(9)。

金有谦握住阿段的手。

“那就他吧。”

3.  
本来三口六面(10)地脱衣服做爱怪让人害臊的，但金有谦怀了分心思要做给王大佬看，他愤愤地揪了领结，扯了衬衣，摸上阿段时又放轻了力道。

他不想弄痛了这个和他一样处境的男人。

段宜恩跨坐在王嘉尔让他领着上床的这个年轻男孩身上，他只比王大佬大上不到一岁，但比这个刚刚二十的孩子大了四岁还多。金有谦还在埋头解他的衣服，他的名字被张贴在夜总会的大门口，配着生贺的大红字样，让进出的人都晓得今天是青帮小红棍的成年礼。段宜恩搂上这个男孩的脖子吻了上去，他要帮他成为一个男人。但他忽视不了背后王嘉尔注视的目光。

金有谦被温软的唇舌裹挟住了自己的，他不觉追着那软舌跑，连手上的动作都慢下一拍。他是个领悟能力极强的人，不然也不会小小年纪就得到王嘉尔的真传。很快他反客为主，扒光了身上人的衣衫，摁着他的脑袋不断索取。

大叉着腿坐着的王嘉尔看着眼前一幕有些莫名的烦躁，他的手抖了抖，带着火星的滚烫灰烬把那价格昂贵的真皮沙发烫出了个不小的窟窿。  
“妈的。”  
王大佬狠狠地咒骂了一句。

段宜恩是五年前跟了王嘉尔的。那时王大佬总喜欢在打完架后来找他，带着一身血腥与污渍，搂着他倒床就睡。而他通常会在王大佬睡熟之后从他精肉分明的膀子里挣脱出来，给人脱衣服擦洗身体，逮着了什么伤口还要上个药包扎起来。这么几个年头下来，他们上床的次数远比不上账单上王嘉尔点他的实际次数。别人看王嘉尔，看到的都是杀伐果断和奸诈狡猾，但他却有机会看到他眼底的青黑、温暖的胸膛和毫无防备的睡脸，像个不谙世事的孩子。产生依恋是理所当然的，混迹场子这么久，只有王嘉尔让他感到真实，只有王嘉尔让他觉得自己不是毫无轻重的。他在他的善良中沉沦，但那人并没有从刀光血影中转身。

此刻金有谦吻上了他的胸膛，段宜恩被刺激得仰起脖颈，洗白的颈子绷出好看的弧度。他浑圆挺巧的臀部被捏在手里玩弄，揉出的各种红印和雪白的皮肤出奇得搭。来时他早已做好身体上的准备，拿上次王嘉尔送的洋货泡了个澡，也润滑过身体。本不期盼王嘉尔今晚能和他上床的，但意外地没有浪费那些准备。年轻男孩的性欲经不起撩拨，段宜恩微微支起身帮金有谦拉下了裤头释放出已经硬挺的性器，揉搓了两下对准自己的后穴就坐了下去。

头部被包裹的瞬间金有谦闷哼了一声，他大腿肌肉绷紧，酸胀的快感激起他一身鸡皮疙瘩。阿段扶着未进入的那一部分微微发抖，他缓慢又坚定地继续用力，直到臀部贴上了金有谦的胯骨。全部吃下后两人都有些喘，金有谦不敢大力呼吸，深怕带动那埋藏在火热肉壁中的性器，激起更大的快感。他初次尝到性爱的味道，坚持不了多久。

但段宜恩没顾上他的小心翼翼，自己大开大合地动了起来。他使力前后扭着腰，把那家伙吃在里面绕圈摩擦，年轻的性器被他控制着戳刺着自己的敏感点，给予刺激后又微微离开，节奏全由他控制，一时爽得他忘记了背后王嘉尔的视线。

王大佬叼着烟抱着手臂，心里肉紧(11)得要命。他从来不晓得段宜恩床上也可以这样放荡，从前他们上床时总是王大佬全权控场，想怎么搞就怎么搞，阿段只是受着，毫无怨言，连情动的叫床声都是按着他的喜好来的，现在他这幅自己操自己的野样子看得王大佬心直痒痒，连烟烧到末尾都没注上意，直到烫得他吱哇乱叫。

金有谦透过段宜恩晃动的发梢看见了王嘉尔的糗模样，心里叫了声活该。他很想问问王嘉尔为什么不不敢面对自己的感情，却立刻又被段宜恩拉回欲海里。他滚烫的性器被磨得发红，带着殷红的肠肉在自己的视线里出现又消失。

“嘶，段…哥…慢点..啊…我受不住的。”

段宜恩没有停下来，他重重地坐下去又抽出来，像是在操干着金有谦一样，很快便逼出了年轻人的呻吟。终于一声长吟，金有谦紧紧地抱着他，发着抖射了。他射了很久，比体温略低一些的精液一股股地打在段宜恩的身体里，让他想起从前那次，他和王嘉尔结束之后躺在一起的那个夜晚。他同样也问了王嘉尔相同的问题，他不明白为什么互有好感的两个人要互相避开，互相惦念却只能越走越远。而王嘉尔只是揉着他的脑袋，跟他说你不懂，这里面有太多身不由己。

他怎么会不懂得那些身不由己。

因为爱情，也是这样身不由己的事。

4.  
“阿谦继续干，别吊瘾(12)。”  
王大佬转着打火机慢悠悠地开了口。他双肘支在膝盖上，看不清表情。

段宜恩听了这话，站起身来，金有谦的精液顺着他的腿根滑落，一直流到脚踝，他感受到背后那道目光顺着那痕迹也停驻在他的脚踝上。他转过身来，直视着王嘉尔，然后又撑着金有谦的腿坐了上去。年轻人身强力壮，谦仔刚射完一次的性器并没有软下去，段宜恩刚被操弄过的后穴也柔软异常，他顺顺利利的再次被填满，将自己乱七八糟的私处大大方方地敞给王大佬观赏。他要他观赏个够。

王嘉尔坐不住了，他骂了句扑街走了过去。

金有谦把额头靠在段宜恩汗湿的后背上，一下一下轻轻地舔弄着。他的余光瞄见王大佬走近，低笑了一声，鼻息滚烫的鼻息喷在已被舔红的皮肤上，加上故意一记重重的顶弄，让段宜恩发出一声惊喘。

王嘉尔皱了皱眉，他察觉到金有谦莫名其妙的敌意，他故意狠命地操弄着阿段，就像阿段故意对他敞露全部。

这两个扑街。

他一把攥住段宜恩的头发逼迫他仰起头来，吻了上去。

这个吻比以往都要热烈，像野兽的咬噬，让段宜恩感到了疼痛。他更加热烈地回吻过去，像是在释放自己压抑不住的情感。牙齿磕碰在一起，他们不在意，津液滑落嘴角，他们也不在意。这个吻持续了漫长的世纪，吻得段宜恩手脚发软，吻得王大佬心头火热。

金有谦没有停下动作，就算王嘉尔和段宜恩正在忘情地接吻，好像忘了这场生庆的主人公。他紧紧搂着段宜恩的腰肢挺动着胯骨，眼睛却一眨不眨地盯着王嘉尔亲吻中的脸。他悄悄向大佬伸出了手。

王大佬被下身的触感惊醒，他从接吻中抽出自己。意外地发现是自己的小弟摸上了他的前门，隔着西裤拢住他半硬的性器。

“！扑你个街！”他后半句顶你个肺还没说出口，就被段宜恩又拽下颈子堵住了嘴。他的手被段宜恩牵引着，握住了他被操得直冒水儿的硬挺。被人强迫帮着撸管不是件体验很好的事，但王嘉尔没有打开阿段的手，他顺着他的力道上下晃动着手腕，力道时轻时重，经过系带时还故意揉捏两下。

他的呼吸越来越粗重，不仅仅是因为被段宜恩夺去了呼吸，更是因为金有谦已经拉开了他的拉链，揉着他大小可观形状饱满的性器头部。前液慢慢流了出来，冠状沟的边缘被大力搓弄着，让头部的小孔张张合合，流出更多泪水。

真是跌眼镜！谦仔竟然手艺这么好！王大佬被亲得迷迷糊糊的头脑中突然冒出这么一句惊叹，然后很快又被情欲搅散。他微睁的眼睛里是段宜恩颤抖的睫毛，聚不了焦的瞳仁让整个视野都带着暧昧的模糊。王大佬发现，他五年间竟从来没有如此细致地瞧过这个和他同床共枕这么久的人的脸。恍然间王嘉尔瞥见段宜恩眼睑下有颗不深不浅的痣，静静地印在他的皮肤上，像无声的宣言。啊，原来阿段这里有颗痣啊……他心里叹了一口气。

一天都光晒了(13)。王大佬终于决定放过自己。

腰很酸，长时间低头亲吻的姿势让王嘉尔的背部肌肉开始反抗。于是王大佬哼哼两声表示自己要直起身，他拨开了段宜恩摁着他的手，也揪掉了金有谦的，然后自己摸上自己被按摩得红润水光的性器，盯着交合的两人开始手淫。

金有谦也专注起来，他汗湿的大腿贴着段宜恩的臀肉，被撞击得发红。水声啪啪，高潮的那一刻，他从下身酸到整条脊椎都软了下去。疲惫涌了上来，他看见王大佬眼光灼灼，手上飞速地动着，然后低吼一声，精液子弹一样地射在了段宜恩的胸膛上，还溅了几滴到金有谦脸上。阿段跟着他也高潮了，脱力地后仰在他肩膀上，又被王嘉尔捞起来给了个安抚的亲吻。

金有谦看向王嘉尔，眼神专注而安宁。刚才眼底那些熊熊燃烧的火焰都平息下来，沉静得像深夜的海，只剩下浮沉在暗涌中的王嘉尔的倒影。

王嘉尔亲完自己的阿段抬起头盯了他半晌，捞过来也给人亲了个带响的啵，然后看见小谦仔刷刷地红了脸，眼睛晶亮晶亮的，让他想起了小时候养过的那只小狗崽子。  
小狗崽子问：  
“大佬，我的十划有一撇了吗？(14)”  
尾音拖得又长又黏糊，无限期待。

王大佬挠挠头，看着阿段对他露出的促狭笑容，清清嗓子说：

“大概，有俩撇了。”

  
End

注释：  
文中“青帮”不是真的那个很有名的青帮，只是觉得好听随便起的  
1白纸扇：帮里管账的头头  
2O记：隶属于香港警务处刑事及保安处刑事部，主要负责调查及打击极为复杂及严重的帮派组织罪行。  
3坐馆：即龙头，权位最高者  
4红棍：帮里的打手头头  
5双花：即双花红棍，全部帮派认可的金牌打手头头  
6呃：骗  
7生人唔生胆：没有胆量，胆小怕事  
8炮仗颈：暴脾气  
9衰到贴地：坏，衰极了  
10三口六面：当着别人的面  
11肉紧：十分在乎  
12吊瘾：引起兴趣但又没有得到满足  
13一天都光晒了：云开雾散  
14十划都未有一撇：比喻事情离成功还早着。  
这里意指阿谦反问大佬自己是不是获得了追求许可。

想表达的是阿谦和老段都暗恋杰森而不可得。阿谦在开头发现了老段的心思和自己一样，觉得杰森无故撩动人家和自个儿的心却躲得远远的特别衰，便打算和老段酣畅淋漓地干上一场，看看王大佬的反应。王大佬通过这次认清了自己对的段心思，也默许了阿谦对自己的追求。结局就是三人嗨皮（dbq三观不正


End file.
